Shattered
by Liquid-Thalassa
Summary: Look I UPDATED! New Chapter (The real part 4)...the plot thickens. ;). R&R- Lynne
1. Aftermath

TITLE: Shattered  
  
AUTHOR: AngelOfMystery  
  
E-MAIL: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG-13 (due to references of rape)  
  
SPOILERS: 10-31's Eppy "Good Bye to All of That"  
  
SUMMARY: While Cruz is in the hospital after being raped, she finds an unlikely ally: Bosco.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I haven't posted anything in a long time! Here's a short fic I thought up after seeing tonight's (10-31) eppy. I don't know where I'm going with it truthfully; hopefully it'll turn out good either way! Please read and let me know what you think. Thanx!  
  
*A/N2: Let's pretend Faith stayed in the hospital for oh say the whole night/day (gives Bosco a reason to be at the hospital). This is not really a Bosco/Cruz fic either- more like two cops when even though they are "enemies" put that aside and look out for each other.  
  
Here's the story:  
  
PART ONE: Aftermath  
  
She wanted to cry, her eyes burned with unshed tears, yet she couldn't. Not here, at the hospital and certainly not in public. So she sat trying not to feel the pain washing over her, wishing for the numbness she so desperately wanted- and needed. It was late, yet Mercy still hadn't slowed down a bit. GSW, couple MVAs, a drunk, a old man clutching his chest in pain...she sat there, in her quartered off area watching. Monroe was gone, momentarily at least. Do you want some coffee, she asked. She would have told her to F-off she wasn't being so nice.  
  
"Cruz?" Monroe said suddenly standing next to her.  
  
She looked up. "How'd you get here so fast?" She asked quietly.  
  
Monroe lifted her eyebrow. "I've been gone for half an hour, Sergeant." She said.  
  
"Oh." she said shaking her head as if struggling to wake from a daze. "It only felt like five minutes."  
  
Monroe placed Cruz's coffee on a stainless steel tray nearby and held onto hers as she sat down. They were face to face now, only a foot or two apart.  
  
"Look" Monroe said easing into it. "If you want to talk, I'm here."  
  
Cruz looked up brown eyes liquid. "Talk about what?" She asked, a bit of her attitude seeping in.  
  
Monroe fought the urge to roll her eyes. But this was Sergeant Maritza Cruz, the Bitch from Hell, it was to be expected. "You don't have to play that tough-ass game with me." Monroe said looking into Cruz's eyes, making sure she got the point. "You were raped. That's not something that goes away. It's the worst thing that could happen to a woman. All I'm saying is I'm here for you. We can talk- woman to woman." She took a sip of coffee and waited.  
  
Cruz was silent. Monroe stood stretching slightly. She looked at her watch. It was late. Too late for her taste. "Look, I gotta get going."  
  
"It's all right. Go." Cruz replied turning in the chair for her coffee.  
  
"You're sure?" Monroe asked.  
  
Silence. "Yeah, go on. Get so sleep. I'll just be here- at the hospital."  
  
Monroe headed for the door and started to put on her coat. "Remember. If you need anything- to talk or whatever- just call." she said emphasizing her words to get through to Cruz.  
  
"Mmmhhm," was Cruz's reply.  
  
Turning in the doorway Monroe tried to offer some sort of comfort. "We'll get this guy. With the DNA and video I shot of him, we'll get him."  
  
Cruz turned her head and met Monroe's eyes. "And when we do, there's going to be Hell to pay. That sonofabitch is gonna know what force it." Though spoken quietly there was no mistaking the venom in it. With that Monroe turned and left.  
  
***  
  
God she hated hospitals. It was amazing she stayed this long, held it together all this time. How long had it been an hour? No two. Definitely two. She wanted to leave, to go home. But they wanted her there. Rape kit, STD tests, the pictures. She asked for something for the pain. The nurse looked at her and told her she'd be back shortly. That was 25 minutes ago and Maritza Cruz was starting to wear down. Too much. Too much of everything. She just wanted to cry- and scream and blow that bastard's testicles off with her 9mm. But that last part was just going to have to wait.  
  
***  
  
Maurice Boscorelli walked through the doors of Mercy Hospital with apprehension. He wanted to see Faith, to find out what was wrong but Fred kept getting in the way. Did Faith really not want to see him? He couldn't bring himself to accept that. Not now, not ever. He walked through the main hall, peaking into the rooms knowing they might've moved Faith a few hours ago. He turned the corner and looked in. He stopped dead in his tracks. Her. Sergeant Cruz. The bane in his life. What's she doing here, he asked himself. That's when he saw them. Bruises, lots of them. Bosco lightly knocked on her door; he knew he shouldn't be in her business after everything that went down, though something was off. Something about the way she held herself-almost like a scared child- made him knock again.  
  
She looked up, brown eyes twinkling with tears. She didn't say anything. Not a damn thing just looked at him. Almost pleading for him to come in. Slowly he opened the door, making sure she knew he was coming in. Finally when it was open he was speechless. What to say to the woman who ruined almost everything in your life?  
  
"I was in the neighborhood." He said immediately regretting it. How lame, he thought. "I was going to see if Faith was around." He added.  
  
She looked away, a golden hand quickly wiping at her eye. Bosco sat down in the chair Monroe occupied an hour before. He just looked at her, using his eyes to pick up the details.  
  
Her hair was stringy, not neat and bouncy like normal. Her golden skin looked a notch or two paler, her lips ruby from biting them. Her brown eyes puffy and liquid with tears. A shaky hand fiercely wiped one away. Bosco allowed his vision to trail to her neck line. Bruises. Her arms the same. Damn, he thought, what happened?  
  
Bosco leaned closer to her. She smelled like cheap perfume, not her style. "Sergeant?" He asked quietly. No answer. "Maritza?" He tried. She looked up. "What happened?"  
  
Eye to eye they stared. He watched her eyes go from glazed to welling with tears. They started falling, one by one. Without thinking he reached out and gently wiped them away.  
  
"I-I was sick of patrol" She said shaky. "I asked Lieu if I could get a detail. Just Monroe and me. Bringing down this hooker place." She stopped and sobbed.  
  
Bosco waited patiently for her to continue. "I was the bait; Monroe was in the van outside from video taping the Johns as they walked out. I should've been able to handle it."  
  
Bosco suddenly felt a rush of panic. "I was raped." She said. He almost couldn't understand her through the sobs. She broke down, cupping her face in her hands. He moved closer lightly lifting her chin up, she straightened and Bosco placed her arm around her moving her into his arms. Her chin met the coolness of his uniform badge he had yet to change out of.  
  
"Shhh." He said. "Everything'll be all right."  
  
He looked down, catching a glimpse of her stomach. He felt sick. What sick and twisted bastard would do this?  
  
After some time she calmed.  
  
"Did they do a rape kit?" He asked quietly.  
  
He felt her nod.  
  
"Good."  
  
Silence engulfed them.  
  
"It hurts Bosco." She whispered. He was almost startled by her openness but he reminded himself what had happened to her.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" He asked, realizing he could be pressing on bruises.  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
Within 15 minutes Cruz was asleep in his arms. He didn't dare wake her. He couldn't possible know what she went through, he could only imagine. A nightmare.  
  
He heard the door open and a nurse with large glasses and big hair walked in already talking. "Miss Cruz, sorry for the wait-" She stopped when she say her and Bosco.  
  
"She fell asleep." He said.  
  
"I just came to bring some pain reducers for her, she was complaining about the pain." The nurse said, holding out a small white cup with two beige pills in it. Bosco took it and set it on the steel tray.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Miss Cruz left the next of kin area blank on her forms. I asked if there was anyone who could take her in- for tonight at least, considering what happened- and she said there was no one. You being an Officer, do you know of anyone she can go to?"  
  
Bosco took in a breath. There was Monroe, Bosco knew. But despite everything they weren't close. "I'll take her." He said. Hoping he wasn't making another mistake. She just kept pulling him into her web. "I can take her home with me." He said again, meeting the nurse's gaze.  
  
"Okay. She needs to be signed out and you're free to go."  
  
"Is there anything I should know? Medicine or care wise?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Extra strength Tylenol for the pain should do, rest, someone there to talk to. I left some pamphlets in her purse; tell her to look through them. Her test results should be ready in two weeks, she get the information in the mail." Bosco nodded understanding and waited till the nurse left.  
  
"Maritza? We have to go now. Get up." She slowly came to, her eyes rimmed red. "We'll sign you out then get you got of here."  
  
"Hmmmm." She said.  
  
"Oh, here's some pain pills. Nurse brought them in."  
  
She took them and swallowed dry, refusing Bosco's coffee cup.  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later and they were in Bosco's car. It was cold out; he gave her his coat to keep warm and drove off.  
  
She looked around. "Where are we going?" She asked groggy.  
  
He looked over at her. "My place. You're staying with me tonight."  
  
She didn't argue only asked, "Why not mine?"  
  
"Truthfully, it brings back memories I rather not think about. Memories of betrayal, lies, the place where everything spun off its axis and I got screwed over." He said. "No pun intended."  
  
He looked over and saw her smile. He just shook his head and watch her rest her head against the window.  
  
God, he thought. What did I get myself into?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! (seriously) [Unless people hate it, which I don't think. Please review and tell me what you think!!!] 


	2. Between Us

TITLE: Shattered  
  
AUTHOR: Liquid Thalassa  
  
E-MAIL: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG-13 (due to references of rape) and swear words here and there.  
  
SPOILERS: 10-31's Eppy "Good Bye to All of That"  
  
SUMMARY: Here's part 2, Bosco takes Cruz to his apartment.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanx for the reviews everyone! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took a total rewrite to get it how I liked it. I'm going to be working on more chapters now! Just let me know what you think! Oh and please read the other Author's note at the end of the story!!! Thanx.  
  
Here's the story:  
  
PART TWO: Between Us  
  
Bosco parked this car in the parking lot and killed the engine. He really didn't want Cruz in his place. Not only was the place a mess but it felt.different. Faith would love hearing about this, Bosco thought sarcastically. Faith. She hated Cruz for what she did; she hated Bosco too for sucking her into it that much was evident from her actions. Bosco looked over at Cruz, her hair covered most of her face but he could tell she was lost in a daze. He knew that look; he saw it in his own reflection more than a few times. Yet he always had someone there for him, he had Faith. Cruz had no one.  
  
He gently nudged her shoulder. "We're here." He said.  
  
She looked over at him and squinted her eyes. "No Boscorelli, I thought we were waiting for a red light."  
  
He held her gaze. "Funny. Come on its cold- and late."  
  
He got out of the car, grabbed his duffle bag from the back seat and locked the door. Rounding the vehicle he waited on her side. She just sat there. Rolling his eyes he set the bag down and tapped on her window. Seconds later she rolled it down.  
  
"What?" She asked as if nothing was the matter.  
  
"What? What do you mean what? Are you gonna to get out?" He said restraining exasperation.  
  
"Yeah. Just give me a second. I gotta get my purse." She was stalling, he knew.  
  
"I have it, it's in my bag. Can we go now?"  
  
"What's the hurry?" She asked wiping a strand of ebony hair from her eye.  
  
Bosco Sighed. "I got to pee and I'm not leaving you out here alone. So can we please go before I wet my pants?" He sounded like a whiney boy begging his mother to play out side with the big boys.  
  
She cracked a lazy smile. "I think I'll just wait a few more minutes then. I think I lost something.a bobby pin actually."  
  
"A what?" He asked. Seriously, he thought, she was infuriating.  
  
She looked up, her features illuminated from the street lamp nearby. "You know. A bobby pin. It's about 3 inches long, brown, and straight top with a wavy bottom-" She was using her hands to try to explain it to him. It didn't help, Bosco was still clueless.  
  
"Cruz! Seriously I gotta go." Bosco was almost doing the pee-pee dance.  
  
"Fine." She said and stood up quickly, a little too quickly. "Damn it." She mumbled and reached for the open car door.  
  
"Easy." Bosco said. "Can you make it on your own?"  
  
"Of course." She replied curtly. Bosco didn't believe it yet held his tongue. He backed up to give her more space and waited for her to close the door.  
  
"My gun," she said. "Where's my gun?" She turned and tried to look in the window, but all she saw was darkness.  
  
"In my bag."  
  
She looked at the bag. "Well, then Boscorelli you better be careful. The safety's off."  
  
He gave her a look. Who leaves the safety off, he thought? Then answered himself: Cruz. "Come on." He waved her on, like some crossing guard.  
  
She started to walk, slowly, wincing in pain every few steps. Sighing Bosco stayed in place, and waited for Cruz to catch up with him. When she did he swooped her into his arms. Carrying her like a large baby.  
  
"Hey! What the Hell are you doing?!" She shouted quietly. "Boscorelli put me down.now!" He ignored her. Determined to get to his apartment in no more than five minutes; he started up the stairs. Four more flights to go, he thought, damn.  
  
By the second flight she stilled and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Ouch!" She said, flinching in pain.  
  
"What?" He asked stopping immediately. "Did I hurt you?" He looked down at her face, trying to read her.  
  
"It was nothing." She sighed.  
  
"No, what is it? If I'm hurting you just tell me."  
  
"Bosco, you're not hurting me. You badge rammed into my eye is all. No big deal." She said assuring him.  
  
"Sorry," he said and continued up the stairs. No big deal, he thought and shook his head, right.  
  
"Now, I wasn't expecting any company." He said when they reached his door. Certainly not yours, he added to himself.  
  
"I don't give a damn Boscorelli, what you place looks like." She said softly. She was practically falling asleep right there in his arms. The pain killers, Bosco figured.  
  
He opened the door and carried her in.  
  
***  
  
She sat on his couch, with him on the chair. She was silent, preoccupied with God knows what. He cleared his throat and leaned more closely toward her. He remembered Faith, how she was when he was upset. Understanding, comforting, she listened. He knew people put up walls to protect themselves; he did it all the time himself. He pegged Cruz for the 'I'm-a- tough-bitch-can-handle-my-own-I-don't-need-anyone' type. Bosco was more of the 'I'm-fine-nothings-wrong-why-would-there-be-something-wrong' type.  
  
He kept watching her. She looked like crap, but he wasn't about to tell her that, he was sure she knew anyhow. Her foundation long exceeded its 12 hour performance, leaving some blotchy areas but he liked her natural golden color anyway. Her lips were red and puffy. She kept biting at them the whole time he was in her company, nervous tick he surmised, unconscious. Her hair looked worse then before. It reminded Bosco of some wild-child being raised by wolves, strands kept falling into her eyes. She kept her coat wrapped tightly round her body, not letting him see her skin and the tell tale bruises and marks beneath. He met her eyes. They were pretty eyes he realized. Yet able to turn so completely, one moment soft and brown, the next hard as stone. Right now they were somewhere in between. Mascara stained the rims along with redness, but didn't take away for their appeal.  
  
"Do you want to take a shower?" He asked. "I got a few clean towels." He watched her for any reaction. "Or a bath, you can take a bath."  
  
"Mmmm, okay. I'll take a bath, might help with the bruises anyhow." She said.  
  
"I'll go run it for you." Bosco left the room, thankful for something to do.  
  
She started to stand up but then rethought it. She felt shaky and sick. She hated being like this. Helpless. Dependent. Nice. Scared. She knew Bosco saw through her tough-girl routine, how could he not. Her eyes started to well up. Why, she asked herself. Why, Maritza? Bosco walked into the room. Great, she thought, just great. She hated people seeing her cry. It was weakness and Cruz was nothing but weak. But she knew that was a lie she kept telling herself. She was just like everyone else, susceptible to weakness. She knew she wasn't Super Woman.  
  
"The bath's ready. I don't have any bubble bath so you'll have to do without." He said trying to lighten up the mood. "I have a rubber ducky though, don't ask." He added with a small smile. "You can get there on your own?"  
  
"Yeah." She said and started to rise. She walked around the chair and small coffee table and asked where the bathroom was.  
  
"Second door on the right, through that hall." He told her pointing the way.  
  
She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
She let the warm water wash over her. The heat helped loosen her muscles but did little to make her feel clean. She already washed her hair three times, trying to get the smell of cheap perfume off of her. He skin felt lightly raw, she figured it would, she did scrub every inch of herself quite a few times. She sighed and closed her eyes. Get a hold of yourself Maritza, she told herself. Reaching for the towel Bosco left for her and rose not caring if she dripped water all over. She walked over to the mirror and forced herself to look. The bruises were worse than before, at her house. They were blue and brown, some rimmed yellow. She wanted shoot something, anything but her gun was in Bosco's bag. She cursed. Her throat seized up, she fought for air. She tried to scream out, but couldn't. She stared into the mirror and saw it. She smelled him; felt him on her."No." She whispered. "No."  
  
***  
  
Bosco looked at the clock. She'd been in there for 40 minutes. He flipped the television channel, hoping to find something relatively decent on. Nothing. Sighing he went to the kitchen and looked in his fridge. Nothing. That's when he sensed it. He had no idea what. Next came the sound of something braking and a curse. Bosco ran to the bathroom door and knocked.  
  
"Cruz? Are you alright?" No answer. Just the sound of her quiet sobs. "Are you descent?" slight panic ran through him. What happened, he wondered worried.  
  
"I'm fine." She managed.  
  
"I'm coming in." He said as he started to turn the door knob, once opened he waited a moment.  
  
"I'm covered." She said. "It's not like you never saw me naked before, anyway." True, he thought, but still.  
  
He opened the door all the way and couldn't believe what he saw. She sat there, the medium sized towel wrapped over her slim body, she looked like broken doll. The mirror cracked and shattered. The reflective pieces littering his sink and floor. He saw blood and kneeled down. Her hand was bleeding. "You punched my mirror." He said taken aback.  
  
"I don't know what happened. I saw him.I had to make it stop." She said, wincing in pain. A flashback. "If I had my gun I would've shot it instead."  
  
"I don't doubt that." Bosco sighed. "Here, I got some peroxide under the sink." He told her and reached over and opened the sink cabinets. That's when he noticed the bruises. "My God." He whispered.  
  
"What?" She asked sniffling.  
  
He took the peroxide out and stared at her. He had no idea it was this bad. Without thinking he reached out and touched a bruise on her shoulder. She flinched, he pulled back immediately. "Cold." She said quietly. "Your hands are cold."  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said almost embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright." She replied.  
  
"No it's not. We're gotta catch this sonofabitch." He said angrily, fire burning in his eyes.  
  
She looked at him, cocking her head slightly and squinting her eyes. "Why do you care, Boscorelli?" She asked, seriously wondering why he cared, considering their history.  
  
He gave her a look, like she was out of her mind. "Why *wouldn't* I care?" He countered.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Maritza?"  
  
"It was my fault you know." She said with all seriousness, while silent tears fell down her eyes.  
  
He shook his head at her. "No." He said firmly. "It wasn't you fault. No woman asks for this."  
  
"I asked for this detail, I begged Lieu. I told Monroe 'just one more, just one more John'. She said we should go but I couldn't." She whispered. "I just couldn't." Anger touched her words. Anger at herself, Bosco figured.  
  
"I should've fought back, Bosco. Damn it.I should've done something! Yelled, screamed. Something. But I couldn't. He was too strong. I was too weak." She said raising her voice.  
  
"It's not your fault." Bosco said again. But he didn't know if she would ever believe that. He moved the stray pieces of hair from her face. "And you're not weak."  
  
She shook her head. "Why?" she asked after a few beats of silence.  
  
He tried to pin point what she could possibly be talking about, not wanting to assume anything.  
  
"Why don't you hate me?" She clarified.  
  
"Look people do some pretty stupid things, hurtful things. But they don't always mean it, not truly anyways. I can't hold what's happened with Faith and I against you. I've done some pretty screw-up things myself, and every time Faith forgave me. Eventually, that is. More than anything I want to understand what caused you to do all those things.lie, betray, use, shoot. I can't hate what I don't understand and you Maritza, I don't think I will ever fully understand."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes wide with emotion he couldn't pick up on. Surprise perhaps?  
  
"So you don't hate me, Boscorelli.Humm. But why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I wasn't about to let you go home alone-"  
  
"There was Monroe.Why did you offer?" She cut in. What was she getting to, he wondered.  
  
"Do you trust Monroe?" He countered.  
  
"Enough to do the job, that's all. She offered to help but I didn't feel like spilling my guts to her."  
  
"But you will to me?" He asked.  
  
She shot him a look. Annoyance? Anger? Bosco didn't know. She cleared her throat. She didn't want to say it, to let him know but she couldn't stop herself. "Because Officer Boscorelli, you're all I have." God, she wanted to say to herself, what the Hell is wrong with me?  
  
He was speechless. He was all she had. He was shocked really. He figured she has *someone*; friends, coworkers, family.Then he remembered what the nurse said. It was true then. She had no one- except him. They weren't friends, yet they weren't quite enemies either. Bosco wondered what exactly they were.  
  
"Wipe that look off your face." She said abruptly. He wasn't aware he had a look on his face.  
  
"What if I never showed up at the hospital looking for Faith?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Then I'd be home alone, shooting out my mirror and drinking a Fifth." She paused, thinking. "Hey, do you have any alcohol?" She asked hopeful.  
  
"Not after you took those pain killers. Sorry, no alcohol for you." She pouted.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up. You're shaking."  
  
***  
  
They sat on opposite sides of his couch staring at the television; nothing but infomercials. She wore a pair of old sweatpants and a long black shirt of his; he basically wore the same thing. She occupied herself with her silver necklace. It was small and circular bearing the picture of a winged angel piercing a serpent. Saint Michael, it read. She turned it around her fingers.  
  
"What do you got over there?" Bosco asked interested.  
  
She cleared her throat. "It's nothing, just a necklace." she replied.  
  
Bosco moved closer to her to get a better look. "It's Saint Michael." She said. "Someone gave it to me the day I graduated the Academy."  
  
"I didn't peg you as the religious type."  
  
"I have my moments." She paused. Bosco backed up a little to get more comfortable.  
  
"Did you know Saint Michael is the patron saint of police officers?" She asked him.  
  
"So that's why there's a St. Michael prayer posted somewhere in the locker- room."  
  
She nodded and yawned.  
  
"Want me to put it back on you?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him and nodded, turned around and lifted her hair up. Bosco placed it around her neck and secured the clasps.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"No problem."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Bosco can you believe this crap-" She started to say but held her tongue when she saw him asleep. She allowed herself to smile a little. Grapping another blanket she draped it over him and allowed herself to relax. Letting her amazement over the things people would do and sell to hide their baldness fade away. Sleep would come, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it to.  
  
***  
  
"What is it?" Bosco asked Cruz in the darkness, who still seemed to be asleep caught in a nightmare. He felt her kicking him from the other side of the couch, thrashing around. She opened her eyes, now wide with panic. "It's alright. It's just me. Calm down." He said soothingly. Nightmares, panic attacks. He knew the feeling.  
  
"How about I don't sleep." She said trying her best to take in deep calming breaths and quell her shaky nerves.  
  
"You have to sleep. It's late." He looked drained. "Come here." He moved his arm and motioned for her to rest next to him. She did, letting her head rest on his chest and her body to align next to his.  
  
"I can hear your heartbeat."  
  
"I'd sure hope so." He smiled.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"Can we keep all this between us?"  
  
"Sure." He said. "Wouldn't want me to ruin your reputation, huh?" He asked minutes later.  
  
But she was already asleep. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! (Please read the note at the end, sorry it's so long!)  
  
**A/N: Did everyone like this chapter? I wrote something totally different (it was lame!) but changed it to this at the last moment. I think this is way better, trust me! I still don't know for sure if I want it to be a Bosco-Cruz shipper story (sorry *Fyre4Bosco55* if it does.I guess you won't be reading, *but don't stop now*) * I think I'll keep it as a friendship- understanding- bond thing. What do you guys think? I do know Faith won't play a large part in this story; she'll only be there a few times to move the Cruz-Bosco story along (sorry Faith lovers! I hope you *won't stop* reading too!) I decided to take a lighter approach to this chapter, since it does revolve around Cruz's rape- something not light- But I didn't want to keep up with that gloominess throughout the whole story, yet I still wanted to show her human side and their relationship. I hope it wasn't *too* "mushy" for some people. I thought it was sweet, Bosco is a great guy and I could see him doing all this despite all their history and remember 'mushy' my not be Bosco and Cruz but we all know Bosco can be sweet and after what happened to Cruz anything is possible- even her being human- like. Hopefully I made the right move! Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone :)! The next chapter'll be posted really soon. ~Liquid Thalassa~ 


	3. Morning AfterTransition

TITLE: Shattered  
  
AUTHOR: Liquid Thalassa  
  
E-MAIL: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG-13 (due to references of rape) and swear words here and there.  
  
SPOILERS: 10-31's Eppy "Good Bye to All of That"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, wow. I never got so many reviews on a fic before! Thanks, really! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I was debating on it and finally decided to post it. I mean if it sucks then at least I got 2 for 3 on good chapters, lol. It's more like a transition chapter- from the other two and the one's I'll be writing. Hope everyone likes it.  
  
Here's the story:  
  
PART THREE: The Morning after/Transition  
  
Bosco woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing, suppressing a curse he looked around. Where was the damn thing anyway? He didn't want to get up, not now at least, he was far too comfortable. From the look of it so was Cruz. Ignoring the last shrill ring of the phone, knowing the person probably left a message, he put his attention on other things. Like Cruz.  
  
She seemed so peaceful sleeping there in his arms that he was almost taken aback. She looked so calm, so innocent. Like an angel. Bosco almost laughed out loud. Right, no one would believe that, he knew, fallen angel maybe but not plain ol' angel.  
  
"Maritza?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Maritza?" More sing-song-ey.  
  
This time she opened her eyes, still fuzzy with sleep.  
  
She glared at him with mock anger. "What do you want?" Her voice was choppy and husky with sleep.  
  
"The ability to move perhaps.you're pinning me down."  
  
And she was. She was still next to him, her legs weaving under and over his own, her head resting on his chest and her hand on his stomach. He almost considered himself lucky. Almost. If she were here under different circumstances he'd be in Heaven right now.  
  
"Oh-" She said. Loose strands of hair falling into her eyes obscuring them, Bosco moved them out of the way. He made a mental note to buy some of those Bobby Pin things she supposedly lost. Monroe would know what the Hell she was talking about, because he didn't.  
  
"Too bad, Officer Boscorelli. You'll just have to arrest me then." She continued, a mischievous smile playing out on her lips.  
  
Images flooded his mind, naughty ones he quickly pushed away. This was not the time, he told himself. *Definitely* not the time. She laid her head down on his chest and took a deep breath. "Cause I'm not getting up. And neither are you." He caught a hint of an order in her tone even though it was mumbled. Smiling he relaxed. No sense arguing. Without thinking he began to caress her hair, loving the silky feel between his fingertips. Before he knew it she was asleep again.  
  
***  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Humm?" He mumbled his eyes still closed.  
  
"Get up, it's late. I kept calling your name, I shook you. Nothing." She stared down at him, sitting on the edge of the couch.  
  
"What time is it?" Daylight, obviously from the light shining in from his window.  
  
"Time it get your ass up!" she said nudging his shoulder.  
  
"Alright, alright." He groaned really not wanting to get up. "It was your fault anyways." He rubbed his face feeling stubble.  
  
Bosco got up, stretching. She was right, it was late. Damn, he thought, Christopher was gonna have his ass. Again. For the billionth time to be more like it. Bosco hated that jackass.  
  
"You better hurry. I know how long it takes you." There was that mischievous smile again.  
  
He glared at her. "Duh." He mumbled.  
  
"You always this grumpy in the morning?" she asked while heading to the kitchen. If you could call it that. "Got any coffee?" She asked opening cupboards loudly.  
  
"Yes and yes." He called to her. "Last cupboard on the left side." He added.  
  
"Got it." She found the coffee. Instant. Figures, she thought, men. Filling two cups with water she put them in his microwave, which need to needed to be cleaned in a major way. Ick, she thought cringing. Oh well.  
  
She went back into the living room. No Bosco. She walked down the hall until she found what had to be his bedroom. The door was closed. She knocked. A second later he appeared practically crashing into her. He was already dressed, uniform in all. She was impressed, Bosco did prepare.  
  
"I keep a uniform in the closet, just in case." He offered.  
  
"I see." She couldn't help but stare; she was only a foot or two away from him. And boy did he look good in uniform; though she heard the same about herself she believed it more when it came to him. Navy blue was his color, unlike hers. She was a fan of black herself, it went with everything plus it help with the evil-bitch rep she had going. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. Navy brought out the color of his eyes, eyes that were now staring at her intently.  
  
"Uhh, your badge is crooked. And you missed a button." She said quietly.  
  
He swallowed. Something about the look in her eyes made his heart beat faster. He never knew what to think, not with Maritza.  
  
He turned into his room; Cruz just leaned against the wall. Waiting. A minute later he reemerged, all buttons in order. His badge was still crooked though. She beckoned him with her hand to come closer. He took a big step. She reached her good hand to fix his badge.  
  
A little bit to the right, down a hare. Perfect. She stared at it, tracing the embossed 'Boscorelli' with her thumb. That's when she realized it. He wasn't wearing his vest.  
  
She looked up. "Where the Hell is your vest?" She could just see it. Bosco with out a vest, Bosco getting shot, Bosco dying. She cringed. No. That couldn't happen-wouldn't. He was all she got.  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson. Trust me. My vest is at the house, I don't keep it here." He assured her. For a moment she reminded him of Faith. But no, Maritza would never be Faith. But her worry still touched him.  
  
"You better. I didn't think you we that stupid." Even she wore a vest. Always. She liked to take her chances elsewhere.  
  
He headed into the living room; she followed trying to ignore the hints of pain creeping up. Dios, she thought, this is going to hurt like hell. And by 'this' she meant her whole body. It was a wonder she could walk before. Shock she figured, her body must've been in shock.  
  
"Coffee?" She shoved a cup in his face a moment later and he took a sip. It tasted awful.  
  
"I couldn't find your sugar." She told him, watching him cringe. She seemed pleased by his disgust. She really was evil, he thought.  
  
"I don't have any. Usually I borrow some from the neighbor." He looked around the room, finding his duffle bag. He set the cup down and went through it. Maritza sat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Here's your purse." He said handing it to her. "Nurse left some pamphlets for you to read."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Here's your gun." He handed it to her reluctantly, She would have got it with our without his help, he knew. "Safety off."  
  
"I told you." She smirked and put the safety back on.  
  
He didn't reply.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" He asked his voice an octave quieter.  
  
"Yeah. You don't mind I stay here a little while?" She asked hesitant.  
  
"No make yourself at home. Are you coming in today?" He rose and put the bag over his shoulder.  
  
"No, not for a while."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Well I gotta go. Christopher- and Monroe- are going to breathing down my neck. If you need anything- anything- just let me know, okay?"  
  
"I will." She said watching him turn to go. "Thanks." She added.  
  
"No problem."  
  
He left. The silence engulfing her once more.  
  
Thank you, Boscorelli. More then you'll ever know, she thought. More than you'll ever know.  
  
***  
  
(A few days later)  
  
The silence engulfed her. Again. Only this time she was in her apartment. Alone. She hadn't talked to anyone save for Bosco once of twice. He gave her space yet let her know he was there for her, that he cared. She was grateful. She picked up a pack of Bobby-Pins and smiled. Boscorelli, she thought, what a guy. He told her Monroe gave him crap about it, she could only imagine. Bosco running into a salon, Bosco staring at the array of hair supplies, Bosco reduced to asked for help, Bosco walking out with Bobby-Pins in a cute little pink bag. She laughed. Setting them down she took a drink of Pepsi. Diet of course, she didn't want to loose her figure with all this sitting she was doing. She hated sitting. Hated doing nothing. She wanted to do *something*. Like call Bosco. But no, she didn't want to be too dependent on him. She didn't want him to be her crutch. He understood. Signing she rose. It was easier too, the pain was fading away. Her bruises were ever so slowly disappearing. Her spirit mending. The misplaced guilt and sorrow being replaced by anger and anxiousness. She had to do *something*.  
  
***  
  
(A few days later)  
  
Bosco stopped in his tracks, midway between the main desk and the holding cell. Maritza. She looked better. A lot better actually. He walked over to her, not caring what others thought. There were already plenty of rumors about them, he didn't care anymore. People talked, always. Screw them, he thought.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She looked up. "Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked curious.  
  
She scowled. "I just finished my date with the Union Shrink." She spat bitterly.  
  
He knew the feeling. "I sat there thinking 'if he says another: now how does this make you feel?' I'd unload my clip in'em." He told her. Remembering the day Faith tall-tailed on him.  
  
She nodded. "That's why I didn't bring by gun." She smirked . "So how'd it go?"  
  
"Fine. He cleared me for duty." She said looking around, taking in all the bustle. She wore a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt under a NYPD jacket. He couldn't see any bruises but he knew they were there. Lurking beneath her clothes, like her feelings he suspected. Lurking beneath her masquerade of normalcy.  
  
"You're coming back then? Isn't it a little too early?" He asked concerned.  
  
She met his eyes. "Bosco, I can't stay at home. I need to do something- anything. I need to catch the guy who did this to me." She told him casually. But Bosco could see the fire in her eyes. The anger, the pain. The suble traces of vengeance.  
  
"We've put an APB out on him, highest priority. We got the news to air a clip of video Monroe shot. Every officer is asked to bring him in if he's found." He told her, hoping that would satisfy her.  
  
"It's not enough, Bosco." She said bitterly. "Not enough." She said before walking off.  
  
"Where are you going?" He called to her.  
  
"To talk to Lieu."  
  
He signed and headed for the holding cell. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea for Cruz to be back on duty this early. It's only been a week. She was tough, he knew, but could she handle it? Handle the job with out another spiral into darkness.  
  
"Bosco." It was Monroe. "We really got to finish these reports." She said practically throwing them on his desk.  
  
"Nah, I don't do reports. I hate them." He said looking at his interim partner. He missed Faith. Faith was the one who did most of the reports. He just arrested everyone.  
  
She looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, In case you haven't noticed- no one likes doing reports. Not you, not me. No one. It's our job. Now get writing." She said, nudging at the stack of reports.  
  
God, he thought, this sucked.  
  
***  
  
(An hour or two later)  
  
His hand hurt, like seriously cramped. He hoped he wouldn't have to shoot anyone, anytime soon.  
  
"Damn." He mumbled. Shaking his hand.  
  
Monroe looked up. "What a baby."  
  
"Shut up." He said scowling at her.  
  
"Boscorelli!" Came a voice. Lieu. Great.  
  
"Coming" He called over the noise. He walked into Lieu's office, feeling like a kid going to see the principal. He sat down and waited for his boss to speak. It took a while. He just sat in his desk and stared at him. God, Bosco thought, get on with it.  
  
"Boscorelli, I'm going to do something I don't really want to do." He said finally.  
  
Bosco remained silent.  
  
"I'm placing you with Sergeant Cruz."  
  
Bosco suppressed shock. Was he serious? After what happened before, in Anti- Crime? Sure things were different but still. Lieu was talking a chance, putting too much trust in them and the situation. Bosco just stared back. It was better to give away nothing then everything.  
  
"Why isn't she on desk duty?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Union psychologist cleared her, she talked to me." Lieu said, with a wave of his hand. "Plus you know Sergeant Cruz; she tends to get her way."  
  
That was an understatement, Bosco thought. Getting out of desk duty. He wished he had that skill. Bosco wondered what she told him.  
  
"You'll be riding together starting tomorrow. I want you to take 55-David."  
  
"What about Monroe?"  
  
"She'll be reassigned."  
  
Bosco watched his boss. He seemed done. Bosco rose from the chair and headed for the door.  
  
"Boscorelli." Lieu said sternly. "I don't want any trouble. None at all. And watch her. Like a hawk."  
  
Bosco didn't say anything. And there was the warning, he thought, well more like a latent threat. He wasn't so sure he could promise anything. Not with the fire that burned in Maritza's eyes. He only hoped that this time would be different, that this Maritza that shared so much to him wouldn't bring them both down with her thirst for revenge. But he knew some things never changed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
**A/N: So okay, there's part three. I had mixed feelings about this one; I didn't know how to transition the story from A to B. But I think I did it well. Oh, and this will be a friendship-special bond story, so anti- bosco/cruz shippers it'll be alright. There will be stuff like the previous chapters though, I'm pretty sure. (I'm just curious why do some of you HATE the idea of Bosco and Cruz as a shipper? Why is it enough to make you sick? I don't get it.) This as I said is a transition chapter. I still wanted to show their bond but create some distance. Since Cruz is still Cruz and no matter what she allowed Bosco to see and share she's still her own person. Plus I wanted to get on with the story and not linger forever on certain things. So yeah. I posted a quick Cruz fic called 'Mea Culpa' yesterday, you should check it out too! I have a few others up my sleeve too. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks!!! Look out of part four, too. 


	4. Reaching for Normalcy

TITLE: Shattered  
  
AUTHOR: Liquid Thalassa  
  
E-MAIL: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG-13 (due to references of rape) and swear words here and there.  
  
SPOILERS: 10-31's Eppy "Good Bye to All of That"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back with some more chapters! Whoo-hoo! *Sorry* for such the long wait!! And I hope interested wasn't lost in that time. I've read through this Chapter a few times and it seems good to me (but what would I know, lol) I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think (hint, hint: Review! Lol)  
  
Here's the story:  
  
PART FOUR: Reaching for Normalcy  
  
Bosco knew it wasn't a question of if Cruz was going to seek vengeance but when. Watch her, like a hawk, Lieu told him. And Bosco was. Thoroughly. When she came into the locker room she had a far away look in her eyes, distant. Calculating. She seemed dead set on getting into uniform and getting the hell out of there. She didn't look at anyone. Not even Bosco. It gave him a chill. That fire was still there, burning with endless fuel of pain and anger.  
  
Great, Bosco thought. Great.  
  
"Sergeant?" Bosco said coming up next to her. She was in uniform, just standing there looking at her open locker. She looked over at him, her hair up in a tight bun, Bobby-pins keeping the loose strands in place. He smiled inwardly. "Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She said quickly, holstering her gun.  
  
"Maritza, you can't fool me. I can see it in your eyes." He told her quietly, not wanting Sully and Davis up in his- and her- business.  
  
"Oh really. Then you know. Don't get in my way." She said, closing the locker with finality. Please Bosco, don't get in the way, she thought to herself. Please don't.  
  
"You can't keep doing this, Maritza." He yelled to her, just before she left the locker room.  
  
Damn. This was going to be fun- not.  
  
Sully and Davis looked up. "What the hell are you two looking at?" Bosco spat and walked off.  
  
***  
  
Today was the day. She could feel it. It made her nervous, sick with anxiousness. Revenge. It was a vicious cycle. One she didn't know she would ever be able to stop. Bosco looked over at her from the driver's seat of 5- 5 David. She didn't want him here. He was worried, disappointed, edgy. She didn't want him to be like this. And not because of her.  
  
"Look, Bosco I'm fine." She offered knowing it would do no good.  
  
"You shouldn't be on the street." He said flatly. "How did you manage to fool the shrink, to talk Lieu into letting you come back?"  
  
"You know me by now. I have my ways." She replied just the same.  
  
The silence of the patrol car came once again. Bosco didn't know what to do. But his thoughts were broken by the crackle of the radio.  
  
"5-5 David this is Central. Domestic on 148th and 9th. Over."  
  
Cruz reached for her radio, "Central this is 5-5 David. We're on our way. Over"  
  
***  
  
Patrol. Some things at least stayed the same. Maritza Cruz rolled her eyes. How could people be so stupid, she asked herself looking at the couple before her and Bosco.  
  
"What is the problem, sir?" She asked curtly. Domestics always pissed her off. Always. She watched the man, his head was bleeding, and she looked at the woman mascara staining her cheeks. Classic domestic.  
  
"That bitch hit me with a frying pan!" The man yelled pointing to the woman. His wife.  
  
"He's been cheating on me, I found out today!" She yelled back.  
  
"She tried to kill me!"  
  
"Sir- do you want to file a complaint?" She asked loudly over their bickering.  
  
"No." He replied in a quieter tone, almost like she was crazy for even asking.  
  
"Well there's not much we can do then." She said curtly.  
  
"Look, you called us." Bosco said stepping in. "You can either place a report or work it out amongst yourselves."  
  
"But she tried to kill me!" The man yelled.  
  
"Look, Mister. Being hit over the head with a frying pan does not constitute attempted murder. Hell, I would've done the same." Cruz told him glancing over at Bosco. "Or worse."  
  
Bosco didn't doubt that. He smiled. "Do you want an ambulance sent over here, to look at your head?" Bosco asked.  
  
"No." The man said calmer then before.  
  
This was a dead end. Cruz was fed up of this call.  
  
***  
  
They walked down the street to the small diner for lunch/dinner. So far the day had been alright. A domestic. A fender-bender. An illegal parking. Some tickets here and there. Baby stuff. For that Bosco was glad. Baby stuff was what she needed. It made things a lot easier.  
  
They sat down in a booth facing each other. She met his gaze briefly only to look away at the sight of a waitress.  
  
"I got my test results today." She said after the waitress left.  
  
He looked up from the menu of specials and met her gaze. He tried to read her but couldn't.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Everything is fine." She replied with a smile, only he could see the feelings hidden beneath. Everything was not fine. She should be talking to a shrink, or on desk duty Bosco knew. But to turn her in now would make everything worse. Hell hath no fury like Maritza scorned.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." He said sincerely.  
  
The waitress came back and asked for their orders. Bosco ordered a sandwich with fries and Cruz a diet Pepsi.  
  
"That's all?" Bosco asked her. "A diet Pepsi?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not hungry." She said defensively.  
  
He looked at her incredulously. Right.  
  
His order came and with a smile he dug in. Cruz watched him amused as he stuffed his face.  
  
"You look like you've never eaten, Bosco."  
  
He looked up. "You've seen my fridge, there's nothing in it!"  
  
"It's called a store." She laughed.  
  
"Ha ha." He dipped his fries.  
  
She leaned back and took a deep breath. So far nothing, no hint of what he gut told her. Today was the day. It had to be. She looked at her watch, four hours to go. Anything could happen.  
  
***  
  
It was dark out. And chilly. They sat in the patrol car with the heat up waiting for another call. She closed her eyes.  
  
"So you liked them?" Bosco asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bobby pins."  
  
She turned her head and took at him, half his face in the darkness. "Yes, I liked them." She paused. "That was sweet of you. No one's ever..." She stopped and turned abruptly away. No one's ever done something like that before- not a guy at least and not little sweet things like that.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
She couldn't handle it anymore. She felt sick, her whole body pulled and twisted in knots. Rage, hate, fear, revenge, nervousness. It ate at her. She couldn't handle it. She was strong but not that strong. She wiped a tear off of her cheek.  
  
"I'm fine." She managed.  
  
"Maritza." He said quietly. "You're not fine."  
  
"Damn it Bosco! I'm fine." She yelled.  
  
Bosco shook his head and leaned back. He had no idea what to do or what was going on with her and that scared him. She was a loose cannon and it was only time before she exploded. But he couldn't bare seeing her like this.  
  
Silently he started the engine all the way and looked over at her. She was biting her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I- I never..." She said reaching out and touching his hand.  
  
He looked up slightly perplexed but understood. "It's alright." It wasn't her fault. Not really.  
  
She pulled her hand away and began to search around for something. "What are you looking for?" He asked her.  
  
"A mirror. I bet I look like a hooker now don't I?"  
  
He remained silent- knowing it was better he kept his mouth shut. No woman wanted to be called a slut. She did- look like a hooker that is- beneath her pretty eyes were lines of black. "Do you have a napkin?" he said instead.  
  
She rummaged the car and found a small travel box. She held it out and he took them. "What are you doing?" She complained.  
  
"I'm going to clean you up. Or do you want to without a mirror?"  
  
She remained silent. He took that for an okay and gently began to wipe her cheeks. She watched him closely. Her eyes falling to his lips. God, she thought, how could I even think of anything like that now? She couldn't help but lick her lips. He was close, really close. He looked at her. A flicker of fire in his cool eyes. Did he feel the same she wondered?  
  
"All done." He whispered. But his hand lingered on her cheek, bringing a dose of warmth.  
  
"Thank you." She managed to get out.  
  
Dios, she thought, Bosco is a good man, not a man to be tainted by the likes of me. Though unlike everyone else he seemed to care, to understand and for that she was grateful.  
  
They held each others gaze, gauging the others feelings. Bosco leaned closer. I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought knowing he should pull back. He could feel her shallow breaths warm and smelling like strawberry chap stick on his cheek. He looked back up into her eyes and she looked down. And then, before any thoughts entered his mind she pulled him closer. Their lips meet gently, tenderly. He took her other cheek in his hand and she rested hers on his chest deepening their embrace. It felt different than before. Gentler, sweeter than that night they shared before.  
  
For the first time in a long time Maritza Cruz felt at peace.  
  
"5-5 David this is Central." The radio screeched loudly.  
  
Damn thing, Bosco thought. "Ignore it." She whispered against his mouth.  
  
"5-5 David this is Central. Suspect A-23 is been sighted in a bar. 26th and 9th. Over"  
  
Cruz's heart stopped for a second and she pulled away from Bosco, a wild look in her eyes. A-23. Her rapist.  
  
"Sonofabitch!" She said. I knew it would happen, she told herself, tonight's the night. "Central. 5-5 David responding Code 3. Over."  
  
She looked at Bosco, who was waiting to turn into traffic. "Go, go!" She said anxiously.  
  
Pressing the accelerator, narrowly missing a fender bender they tore out of there lights and sirens. So this was it, he thought. Tonight was the night.  
  
He ran and light and looked over at her. She already had her gun out. Jesus Christ, he thought. Silently he prayed that everything would turn out alright, but he couldn't help feel the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (he he he)  
  
A/N: So ok, That was chapter 4, the real chapter 4- not the author's note. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to snowflakeangel01 ;). Cause I know you've been dying for more chapters and love Bosco-Cruz Shippage. Hopefully everything makes sense (as in the kissing "scene")...I hope that wasn't too awkward! (cause that would suck) But I have an idea of where I'm going to take it, so never fear, I'll be writing the next part tomorrow! Thanks and review.  
  
~LiquidThalassa~ 


End file.
